The Heart's Miracle
by PinkDroplets
Summary: DISCONTINUED


_The Heart's Miracle_

**This story is basically based off of Kokoro but it's a bit different. You'll see why. Anyways, have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the vocaloid characters.**

**Chapter 1: Heartbeat**

_Rin, I wish I could've shown you the world._

That was what the Professor last told me, before he died.

It's been about a hundred years since the Professor had passed away. Since then I have been living in this house alone. Since I'm a robot, meals weren't things I needed to worry about. Clothes, there were a lot clothes for girls in the Professor's room (I never got him to tell me why he had them in the first place). Housekeeping wasn't too hard, and the plants were easy to manage. The one thing I never touched, were the computers. It was an order from the Professor.

"Rin, never turn on the computers once I am gone," he had said. As a robot, I obey his command. This was my "life". A robot living in this lonely place that I call home.

I stared at the open door. I was sitting on the hard, cold floor. It was raining outside. I remember the Professor telling me that I shouldn't go out in the rain because one, I might catch a cold (I argued back that I'm a robot that can't catch colds, he informed me that he gave me an immune system leading to the possibility that I could catch colds) and two, I could rust (apparently, he procrastinated to get the materials that would protect me from rusting).

This was basically what I did everyday. I would do the house chores, care for the plants, dust off the computers, sometimes cook to keep me busy, and then I would sit in front of the door and look out at the world I could never be a part of.

The Professor and I lived in a small house out in the middle of practically nowhere. It took around twenty minutes to get to the city. I've only been to the city once, and that was when I was close to shutting down because I had accidentally fell into the Professor's pool out in the backyard. Since I was close to breaking down, I didn't see much of the city. Although, when I was there, the noise and the bustling people, I wanted to be a part of it. I saw a group of teenage girls. They were happily chatting and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. They were living. I envied them.

Oh wait, I'm a robot. I can't envy.

I glanced at the computers and had a sudden urge to press the on/off button. I felt like it was calling me, urging me to touch it, to push it and turn on the computer, but I suppressed that thought. I tried to distract myself by reading one of the Professor's many books but I already read it a rather large number of times so I tossed the book aside. I tried to do that weird thing that the Professor had tried teaching me. I think it was called "singing"? I tried to sing a song that Professor had given me, but I couldn't concentrate (I'm not a good singer anyways). I looked at the main computer and felt it beckoning me to it. I slowly crawled over and paused when I got in front of it. I just stared at the button. I slowly lifted my pale hands and reached for it. I considered my options. If I didn't press the button, I would continue to live in this lonely lifestyle for who knows how long. If I did press the button, anything could happen. I could shut down as the Professor had warned me would happen. There was also the possibility that nothing will happen and everything will go back to normal. But, I felt like something _would_ happen. I didn't know why, but I felt like something special something amazing would occur if I pressed the button. Maybe a miracle would happen? I did a short breathing exercise and then slowly pushed the button.

When I did, I instantly drew my hand back in shock. Why did I do that?! I just disobeyed the Professor! I stared at the computer screen. It flashed before blinking a couple of times before it asked for a password. I guess I should just type it in since that's the only way I could shut the computer down. I typed the password in and watched the screen change. The Professor's desktop appeared. I've never seen it before. It seemed to be a picture. There's a large group of people in it. Starting from the far left was a tall, purple haired person. He had long hair and I almost mistook him for a girl. The girl next to him looked very pretty and had long, pink hair. She looked like she was trying to edge away from the purple guy who has his arm around her. The woman next to the pinkie looked drunk. Like, really really drunk. She had short, brown hair and wore a rather revealing outfit. There was a blue-haired man wearing a scarf at the far right of the picture and a girl with long turquoise hair next to him. She looked really happy. In the middle were two teenagers that looked the same except one was a boy and the other was a girl. The girl looked a lot like me. The boy looked a lot like a younger version of the Professor. I wondered who the people were but was soon distracted by the blinking file. It read "Kokoro-Kiseki". I placed my shaking hand on the mouse and clicked on the file. I window popped up informing me that I had to plug in the application that I wanted to download the file onto. I'm guessing that would be me. I rummaged around for my cord and plugged myself in. When a window asking if I wanted to plug in the file appeared, I clicked "yes" and waited. I waited. And waited. Finally, the screen blinked and it flashed, "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" in bold, obnoxious letters.

I didn't feel much change. Nothing happened. I sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, I felt a weird tingly feeling. It was a warm sensation that seemed to run through my veins. It spread through my body and then, there was a weird feeling in my chest. I didn't know what it was but it felt like there was something pulsing. I felt my legs cave in on me. I didn't know what was going on. I looked up and saw the wide, open door. The rain had stopped and I could see the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. I felt a sudden urge to run out and just run through the wet grass. And that's exactly what I did.

**Well, this seemed more like a prologue than anything. Sorry if it was kind of rushed. Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
